


Petit Lion

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Porn with Feelings, Safewords, Smut, okay a bit of plot, overuse of safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: The internet is a magical place. Especially one night when Thomas Jefferson stumbles across a porn actor with a very familiar face. The next day he decides to corner his crush in an interesting and fun way.





	Petit Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna really regret using this name when I have a fic where Alexander is a lion faunus or something  
> Plus this is me attempting to write smut properly so if it sucks. Well it probably does

“You know, I thought you were Washington’s whore for a long time.” Thomas started, almost conversationally. Alexander whirled on his heel and stared at him. “But it’s always nice when you finally get proof.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Alexander spat out. He’d just finished screaming at the man. He hadn’t expected Thomas to remain so calm. Thomas smirked and shrugged, pulling out his phone.

“You heard.”

“I’m here because of my skill!”

“How many times has he fucked you, Alexander? Just wondering.”

“I’ll kill you.” Alexander growled. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“I doubt it.”

“Why?”

“You don’t really seem the dominant type.”

“The fuck does that mean?”

Thomas shrugged and pressed something on his phone. Alexander’s face flushed as he heard a man moaning down the phone. He glanced behind him at the office door before he stared at Thomas.

“Are you insane? Turn that off! I-”

“Sure you want me to do that, petit lion?” Thomas purred the name out and Alexander froze. Thomas grinned at the reaction.

“Wh-what?”

“So, funny story.” Thomas stood and closed the door, boxing Alexander in between his long arm and the filing cabinet. Alexander stared up and tried not to gasp. “The other day I couldn’t sleep. All I was thinking about was you.”

“Really?” Alexander asked, his voice thick.

“I was imagining bending you over and fucking you all the way through that meeting.” Thomas breathed. Alexander shuddered. “Making everyone see that I own you.”

“Y-you don’t own shit.” Alexander tried to keep the defiance in his voice but it fell short. Thomas grinned and leant forwards.

“So that night,” every word was a flutter against Alexander’s ear and he shivered. “I decided to see if there was something like that. And I found a video of everyone’s favourite office slut being fucked.”

“Thomas-”

“So what was it?” Thomas pulled back slightly. “Getting you through college?”

“Yeah.” Alexander whispered. Thomas grinned, an almost cruel something in the smile.

“So you whored yourself out for money?” Thomas stepped forwards and Alexander heard a whimper break from his own throat. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?”

“P-please-”

“What are you asking me for, Alexander?”

“Fuck.” Alexander breathed out and looked away. He refused to beg Thomas Jefferson.

Then there was a hand stroking him through his jeans and he moaned. The surprise meant he couldn’t muffle himself and he froze. Thomas grinned.

“God, you even sound like a porn star.”

“Thomas-”

“You tell me to stop and I will.” Thomas whispered. He leant forwards and took Alexander’s lips with his own, forcing his tongue further and further in. Alexander felt his legs go weak and he put up no fight. Thomas pulled back and stared at Alexander. “I’ll never mention it again and we go back to normal.”

“Or?”

“Or you get under my desk.” Thomas murmured. His hand, almost idly, came to the top of Alexander’s shirt. He gently undid one of the buttons. Two of the buttons. “I have some work to do.”

“But-” Alexander gasped as Thomas flicked his tongue over one of his nipples. Alexander clenched his hands into fists and let out a whimper as Thomas did it again.

“I know you don’t need to work today.” Thomas left his fingertips dancing across Alexander’s chest as he spoke again. “I know that if I wanted to, I could fuck you all day. I could have you tied up in the corner, begging for it for hours.” Alexander moaned at that image and Thomas chuckled. “I wondered about you, Alexander. I wondered for a long time.”

“M-me too. About you. I- I thought you’d- you’d love dominating.” Alexander whispered. “Thought you’d- you’d get off on dragging me around by the hair.”

“That’s what you fantasise about?”

“Forcing me down onto your cock.” Alexander muttered. “F-fucking me so hard I couldn’t- couldn’t walk straight. Marking me so everyone would know that- that I’m yours.”

Thomas smiled at that and began to pepper kisses across Alexander’s shoulder. He paused as he came to the juncture between the neck and shoulder. He then bit down in a bruising grip and Alexander threw his arms around him as his knees made good on their promise and crumbled.

Thomas chuckled and released his grip. There would definitely be a mark there soon. He moved up, sucking a dark hickey into the skin where Alexander would have to fight to keep it hidden, would have to lie and pretend he hadn’t been well fucked by Thomas Jefferson of all people.

“Tap on my leg twice if you need to stop.” Thomas whispered into Alexander’s ear. Alexander looked up in surprise and Thomas smiled. “Or if your mouth’s free then the traffic light.”

“Yes, master.”

Thomas gulped in surprise at the title and Alexander grinned. He’d known exactly what would do it for Thomas. Thomas’ eyes narrowed and he grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s hair. Alexander’s breath hitched for a moment and Thomas paused.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

“Good. Now then,” Thomas slowly traced Alexander’s lips. Alexander let his jaw fall open and Thomas carefully danced one of his fingers across the inside lip, at just the point where the moisture started. Alexander’s breathing sped up as he stared. “I think it’s time to put that mouth to good use.”

Thomas yanked on Alexander’s hair and forced him forwards. Alexander stumbled but didn’t fall, a small noise of surprise falling from his lips. When they got to the desk, Thomas released him.

“On your knees.”

Thomas was surprised when Alexander dropped but the gaze he sent up told Thomas everything he needed to know; Alexander was as desperate for this as Thomas was.

“You tap my leg twice to get let out.” Thomas commanded. Alexander nodded as he shifted further under the desk. “Other than that you do not make a sound. You will take my cock like the slut you are.”

Alexander shifted and Thomas smirked at the sight. Alexander’s hair was loose and messed up, falling into his eyes as he stared up. His shirt was ruffled and open and his tie hung loose. His jeans showed an obvious bulge.

“In fact, just to make sure you’re not tempted.” Thomas grabbed for Alexander’s tie and pulled it over the man’s head. He then grabbed both of Alexander’s arms and tied them tightly behind his back. He waited for long enough to know that the blood flow wasn’t restricted and then he looked back.

The picture was the picture of his dreams, the ones where he woke shuddering and gasping. Alexander, on his knees in front of him, debauched and debased. Thomas pulled his phone out and snapped a picture. Alexander mewled at that.

“I’m going to jerk off to this later.” Thomas murmured down. “Maybe after watching one of your videos. I’ll know that all I need to do is say just a few words and I can have you on your knees in front of me. What a pathetic whore you are, Alexander. Now use that mouth for something useful.” Thomas unbuttoned his trousers and pulled himself under the desk.

He could feel Alexander trying to shift, to fit in the tiny area, but he didn’t pause. Instead, he just pulled forwards his laptop and began to type. The first wet swipe of his cock made Thomas freeze as Alexander seemed to test himself. Then there was a wet heat around Thomas’ cock and he couldn’t help his moan.

He sat straight upright for a moment and tried to control himself. He couldn’t break this easily. No matter how much he wanted to haul Alexander out and fuck him over the desk he couldn’t. It was still the middle of the day, it would be hours until he could make Alexander scream like he wanted to. Maybe not even that day.

It was a pity, to know that he wouldn’t be able to do with Alexander exactly as he pleased. But on the other hand, the man had a life outside work and Thomas knew that if he played his cards just right then he could make this unconventional arrangement into something much better.

 

Alexander wasn’t sure how much time had passed. The heavy weight of Thomas’ cock in his mouth let him float away while at the same time keeping him grounded. The thoughts that normally raced through his brain were gone, replaced with the sensation of drool slowly dribbling down his lips and the ache his jaw was slowly collecting.

However, at some point, the hard cock in his mouth was pulled away. Alexander mewled at the loss and tried to follow it but a strong hand twined in his hair and pulled him back. Thomas stared down at him and raised the phone with a grin. Alexander let his mouth fall open ever so slightly, showing the spit streaks from where the cock had disrupted his swallowing.

“Good boy.” Thomas muttered, eyes lidded. Alexander squirmed at the praise. He didn’t want to be a good boy, he didn’t want to be petted or coddled. He wanted to be hurt. He wanted to be punished.

“You have a small dick.” Alexander spat out. His voice was raspy but he forced it out. One of Thomas’ eyebrows raised and he looked almost amused. “And you smell.”

“Now that’s not very nice.” Thomas purred. He dragged Alexander upwards and stared at him. “Keep talking like that and I’ll have to punish you.”

“You couldn’t do anything to me.”

“Really?” Thomas asked.

“Really.”

“Colour?”

“Green.” Alexander whispered, eyes full of hunger.

“Go to my bag.” Thomas commanded. Alexander stood fully and crossed his arms. Thomas’ eyes narrowed. “Go to my bag now, you useless slut or I will make your punishment twice as bad.” Alexander slowly turned and walked to Thomas’ bag. He then bent forwards, giving Thomas a perfect view of his ass.

“What do you want from it?”

“Nothing.” Thomas whispered. Alexander jumped as he realised Thomas was directly behind him. “I just wanted to see if you’d do that.” Before Alexander could do anything, Thomas’ hands were at his belt.

“You finally gonna fuck me?” Alexander asked in triumph. Thomas chuckled.

“You ready to beg for it?”

“Fuck you.” Alexander tried to rise but Thomas pushed his neck down. Alexander froze up before he allowed it to happen. Thomas dragged him over to the couch in the corner of the room and laid him over the arm of the chair. He then began to gently touch Alexander’s buttocks, one after the other.

“You know, for a whore, you are quite beautiful.” Thomas whispered. Alexander preened for a moment. “It’s a pity that’s wasted with a mouth like yours.”

“I don’t-”

Thomas pulled the tie away from Alexander’s hands and, lightning quick, shoved it into Alexander’s mouth. Alexander growled and tried to push back but once more, Thomas showed just how strong he was by keeping Alexander pinned to the chair.

“You can’t talk right now so I want you to place both hands in front of you.” Thomas’ voice was soft and Alexander rolled his eyes. He obediently put his hands down. “If you need to safe word then take your hands off and stand up. If you just need a break then put your hands up. Understood?”

Alexander nodded and Thomas smiled.

“You’re being such a good boy for me.” Thomas whispered, running a hand down Alexander’s back. Alexander squirmed slightly. “But you weren’t earlier were you?” Alexander spat out the tie in his mouth and started to speak.

“Just because I don’t always-” Alexander broke off as a resounding slap sounded. He was jerked forwards and the breath was stolen from his lungs. Thomas watched as Alexander’s hands remained firmly planted. “What the fuck, Jefferson? You-” Another slap sounded, this time on the other buttock and Alexander couldn’t stop the moan in time. Thomas grinned at that.

“You like that, huh? Like being spanked?” Thomas whispered. Alexander shuddered.

“N-no- I just-” Another slap sounded and Alexander shuddered.

“Now then, talk again and it’ll be two smacks.” Thomas leant forwards and replaced the tie in Alexander’s mouth. “This is just the punishment a slut like you deserves.” Thomas slapped Alexander and Alexander was suddenly glad of the couch beneath him because otherwise he would have collapsed.

Another slap sounded, then another, then another and another. With every new hit Alexander felt some part of himself disconnecting as he began to float. By the time Thomas slowed, Alexander had tears in his eyes, his legs were shaking and he was hard as a rock.

“Now have you learned your lesson?” Thomas whispered. Alexander nodded. “I don’t believe you.” Thomas stood and slowly walked over to his closet, letting Alexander see every move. He reached into it and pulled out a riding crop. Alexander felt his heart stop in his chest and he raised his hands and stood, shaking his head vehemently. Thomas’ eyes widened but he nodded and put the stick back in.

Alexander tore the tie out of his mouth and looked down as he felt his breathing speed up. He sucked in a breath and turned away.

“Hey,” Thomas whispered, gentle again. Alexander shook his head. “Alexander?”

“Fuck off, Jefferson.” Alexander muttered, voice full of tears.

“No, please talk to me.” Thomas walked around until he was in Alexander’s view. Alexander scrubbed at his eyes and shook his head. “Alexander?”

“I was an undergrad student in those videos.” Alexander explained suddenly. Thomas nodded slowly. “I’d just got out of a group adoptive home.”

“A what?”

“I’m an orphan, Jefferson.” Alexander crossed his arms and scowled. “And- and those places- one of them had a stick like that. And they used them on us. For-” Alexander scoffed. “So you’re right, I am a worthless whore. I’m that because I had to make enough money to eat. I like pain but I can’t cope with it half the time because I remember those people beating me. But then I’m a fucking slut for being spanked so none of it makes any goddamn sense!”

“It doesn’t have to.” Thomas whispered. He stepped closer and brought Alexander into a hug. “They’re kinks, they don’t have to.”

“Why don’t you hate me?” Alexander asked. “Why aren’t you kicking me out?”

“Because you’re obviously upset.”

“You don’t give a shit about me.”

“Yes I do.”

“No you don’t.”

“Do you really think I would have had you under my desk for three hours if I didn’t care about you?”

“Three hours?” Alexander asked, a note of pride in his voice. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“So you don’t want that bit of the scene, I don’t care. The important thing is that you safe worded and didn’t let me carry on. I’m proud of you for that.”

“Y-yeah.” Alexander muttered, almost to himself. Thomas smiled.

“Now, the work day is almost over so do you want me to drive you home?”

“What?”

“I mean, you can come to mine but I thought-”

“No. You promised to fuck me over your desk.” Alexander stated. “You promised that and you’re going to fucking deliver.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve been hard for the last four hours. I need you to fuck me.”

“Such a needy little thing.” Thomas purred, slowly sinking back into the scene. Alexander gulped before he smiled.

“You don’t- you don’t need to make it all nice. I can cope- I like it when you insult me.”

“Really?” Thomas began to mouth at Alexander’s neck, sucking and kissing where he could. Alexander whimpered and Thomas chuckled. “You love it like the whore you are.”

“You gonna stand there or are we- we gonna- ah- fuck?” Alexander whimpered out. Thomas grinned and took hold of Alexander’s hair. He dragged him over to the desk and threw him down. Alexander had time to catch his upper half but his hips slammed into the desk painfully. Thomas paused but Alexander just nodded.

“Are you clean?”

“Yeah. Got tested last week.”

“Damn. Preplanning.” Thomas muttered as he threw the condom back into the desk. He then stared at Alexander.

“Wh-where’s the lube?” Alexander asked. Thomas just smiled.

“A whore like you can stretch.”

Warning bells went off in Alexander head and he tried to rise.

“Yellow.”

“It won’t hurt or damage you. Trust me.” Thomas whispered. Alexander wanted to retort he had no reason to but instead he slowly nodded. “Colour?”

“Green.” Alexander said after a moment.

“I swear I won’t hurt you.” Thomas said softly and stroked Alexander’s hair. The man arched into the touch and Thomas smiled. He then raised his other hand to Alexander’s mouth and proffered three fingers. “Suck, bitch.”

Alexander did so, allowing the fingers in and playing his tongue across them in an almost sinful way. Thomas sucked in a breath but then forced himself to concentrate.

“This is all your sloppy ass is getting.” Thomas warned. That same flash of fear went through Alexander’s eyes and Thomas’ free hand went back to gently petting his hair. “I suggest you work on getting them nice and wet.”

Alexander nodded frantically and Thomas could feel his fingers beginning to moisten. In all too short a time, he pulled his fingers out.

“Now then, do you think you can be quiet like a good little bitch?”

Alexander considered the question for a moment before he shook his head. Thomas sighed. He didn’t like silencing Alexander, especially not when he’d already safe worded twice.

“I’ll tap your hip twice if I want to stop.” Alexander offered quietly. Thomas nodded and smiled.

“Smart boy.” He ran his dry hand through Alexander’s hair. “What a good idea.” Alexander relaxed for a moment and Thomas took it to shove the gag in his mouth. He then placed one of his wet fingers on Alexander’s rim. The reaction was instantaneous as Alexander moaned and pushed back. Thomas grabbed one of his hips and pushed it into the desk. “Do not move.”

Thomas’ finger danced in circles around Alexander’s rim, the man slowly turning into a writhing mess beneath him. Thomas then slowly dipped a finger inside. Alexander’s muscles tensed in anticipation but Thomas did nothing more, just held his finger there for a moment before pulling it back again. Alexander whined at the loss.

“God, you’re a mess.” Thomas hissed. “I bet I could just stick a finger in you and watch you get off. Just you humping the desk and a single finger.” Alexander writhed and a strangled half moan came from behind the gag. “But you’re not here to get off.” Thomas growled and grabbed Alexander’s hips, forcing him straight again. “You’re here to get me off.” With that, he sank his finger back in, this time all the way to the root. Alexander arched up and panted weakly. Thomas slipped the beginning of his second finger and felt no give. He scowled.

“Your spit seems to have dried up, whore.” He spat out. He put his hand into his jacket where he had a small bottle of lube. He placed it silently on the desk. He then bent down and parted Alexander’s cheeks. He spat in the centre and watched as it slowly dribbled down Alexander’ crack. The noise that came from Alexander was barely human at that.

“It seems like I’ll have to pick up your slack.” Thomas muttered as he poured lube onto his fingers. He then pressed in. Alexander tensed and Thomas gently stroked his back. Alexander whimpered at the dual sensations and tried to press backwards. “I told you, you whore, to stay still.” Thomas spat out. “Do I need to tie you down?” Alexander fell still immediately and Thomas raised an eyebrow. “You’d like that, huh? Tied down to my bed, legs spread and ready to fuck the world.”

Alexander moaned and Thomas slowly pressed his second finger further in as Alexander relaxed. He slid the fingers in and out for a few seconds.

“I wonder how many cocks you’ve taken, slut. I saw over a hundred videos. I didn’t even have time to watch them all.” Thomas whispered directly into Alexander’s ear. Alexander shuddered and Thomas finally began to press in the third finger. “Maybe I should get one up, watch you be fucked by some cock while I fuck you. We can watch you together.” Alexander shook at the thought.

Thomas grinned as he finally fitted his third finger in and began to stretch. Alexander squirmed at the stretch but didn’t say anything, obviously too focused on the thought of seeing himself fucked as he was fucked.

“You ready for this, slut? Ready for your master to take you?”

Alexander whimpered and nodded. Thomas pulled his hand out and gently took Alexander’s right arm. He placed it on his own hip. Alexander glanced back at him.

“Tap twice to stop.” Thomas whispered. Alexander nodded and Thomas smiled.

He then pressed his cock against Alexander’s entrance. Alexander stilled and Thomas stroked tiny circles into his hip as Alexander slowly relaxed.

“Tap once if you’re okay with me going rough.” Thomas muttered. Alexander nodded vehemently and tapped once. “Okay.” Thomas took in a deep breath before he plunged into Alexander in one heavy thrust. Alexander’s spine arched upwards and he opened his mouth as nothing came out. Thomas paused for just a second before he was moving, taking his hips back and slamming back into Alexander again and again.

He tried to adjust his stroke every so often, searching for that perfect spot. He also did it to partly lesson the pain Alexander had to be in. His ass was bright red and parts of it were darkening into bruises, Thomas’ brutal pace wouldn’t help.

“You should see your ass.” Thomas hissed. “Bright red, like even it’s embarrassed of what a slut you are. You’re going to remember me every time you sit down tomorrow. You’re going to feel me.” Thomas thrusted into Alexander and a strangled cry burst from his throat. Thomas paused before he chuckled. “That good?” Alexander nodded desperately and scrambled backwards, trying to force Thomas to touch it again.

Thomas was having none of it as he pinned Alexander down by the throat with both hands.

“Don’t think you have any control here.” Thomas hissed. “You will lie here and take it like the cum dumpster you are. Maybe I should invite James or Aaron in here. Make you suck them off as I ram your ass. Maybe I should invite everyone in here. Watch how many you take before you finally accept that you’re just a slut.” Alexander moaned and Thomas grinned in triumph. “So if you want me to continue giving you my undivided attention then I suggest you stay quiet.”

Thomas shoved back in and began more shallow thrusts. Alexander whimpered as none of them connected with his prostate, didn’t even come close. Thomas chuckled.

“You make such a pretty picture. We should sell you to the companies that come over. Force you under the table as we talk. Maybe then slam you over the table, fuck into your gaping asshole as you moan and beg for more and more. Think about how many people would want to dominate Alexander Hamilton. We’d make a fortune selling your worthless body.” Alexander whimpered and Thomas returned to his strong thrusts, slamming right into his prostate.

“Or maybe just start your career over again.” Thomas whispered. “Get you in front of a camera, watch as you take Washington’s cock. It’s meant to be enormous. We could make you ride toys, your little prick crying out for release but never getting it because sluts don’t deserve that release.” Thinking of that, Thomas slipped his hand round to Alexander’s dick. It was heavy in his hand and the tip was drooling pre-cum. Thomas grinned. “Do you want to come, slut?”

Alexander nodded, desperate, and Thomas chuckled.

“Go on then.” He picked up his pace and rammed Alexander’s prostate again and again. Alexander sucked in a breath and Thomas felt his orgasm approach. Just before Alexander could finish, Thomas tightened his grip at the base of his dick and Alexander let out a needy keen. “Is there a problem?” Thomas asked as he continued to ram Alexander’s prostate.

Alexander threw his head back and panted. Sweat was gathering along his forehead and beginning to dribble into his eyes. He looked half wild and Thomas couldn’t help himself as he leant forwards and dropped a soft kiss on the man’s forehead. Alexander stared up at him in surprise, something open and vulnerable in his eyes.

“Fuck. I’m gonna- I’m gonna-” Thomas went to pull out but Alexander suddenly dug in his fingers. Thomas froze and forced himself not to move as he removed Alexander’s gag with shaking fingers. Alexander stared at him, breathing heavily.

“Come in me, master.” Alexander whispered and Thomas couldn’t help himself as he did just that. He pulled out of Alexander and stumbled back a step as Alexander fell forwards. Thomas stared at Alexander’s abused ass, at the cum dribbling down his leg and wished with all his might he was ten years younger and able to go again.

Instead he just bent over Alexander.

“What are you-” Alexander was cut off instantly as Thomas pressed his tongue inside Alexander’s hole. Alexander moaned and bit into his own forearm to stop the noise. Thomas pressed further in and Alexander’s ass gave way to him, allowing him access. Thomas flicked his tongue around and heard the whimpers escaping from Alexander.

It only took one press against his prostate for Alexander to come, a shout that sounded suspiciously like a name muffled by his own arm. Thomas then sat back and tugged Alexander down with him. Alexander went willingly and breathed heavily. He let his head rest against Thomas’ shoulder and Thomas smiled.

“Come on, petit lion.” Thomas whispered. He hauled Alexander to his feet and carefully redressed him. Alexander didn’t seem to be fully there. Thomas decided that the tie was a lost cause. Or at least, a lost cause to make Alexander not look completely fucked out. Thomas then adjusted his own suit and handed Alexander one of his long coats. Alexander pulled it on without a word and Thomas frowned.

“We’re going back to my apartment.” Thomas whispered. “You did so good, petit.” A smile crawled across Alexander’s lips at that and he leant against Thomas. Thomas grabbed his briefcase and hurried out of the office, glad that almost everyone else had left. He sent a quick text to Lafayette that Alexander wasn’t feeling well and that could they please lock up his office.

Then the phone was forgotten and Thomas’ focus was entirely on Alexander. Throughout the car ride back, Alexander didn’t say a word. When they finally got back, Thomas led him up to the bathroom. He ran the bath, continually glancing back at Alexander.

When he’d found the videos he hadn’t expected this to happen. He hadn’t thought his stupid crush on Alexander actually involved feelings. But now he knew what it was like to fuck the man and he wanted more.

“Come on petit, get into the bath.” Thomas whispered. Alexander followed automatically, movements sluggish. “You were so good for me back there.” Thomas grabbed a bar of soap and began slowly working at the cum sticking to Alexander’s leg. “You were perfect. So smart and you adapted whenever we needed to.”

“Hair.” Alexander mumbled. Thomas smiled.

“I won’t forget. Now trust me. Just like you trusted me earlier. That was so brave of you, petit. And you took your punishment so well. I’m proud of you, petit.” Thomas gently poured water over Alexander’s head and then reached for the shampoo. He squirted a good helping into his hand before he began slowly massaging it into Alexander’s scalp.

Alexander moaned softly at the sensation and Thomas smiled.

“You like that, petit?”

“Yes, master.” Alexander whispered. Thomas shivered at that name before he began to wash the shampoo out. He followed quickly with the conditioner and then just let Alexander lie there for a moment.

“When was the last time you ate, Alexander?” Thomas asked softly. Alexander frowned before he shrugged. “Is that a few hours or a few days?”

“Days?”

“Okay.” Thomas collected Alexander in his arms and pulled him out of the bath. He wrapped him in the fluffiest towel he owned and then slowly led him back downstairs. Alexander looked about to fall asleep so Thomas didn’t take that long with it.

He grabbed two of his boxes of instant mac and cheese and threw them together. He then went to sit next to Alexander. He idly began to play with Alexander’s hair and paused as Alexander spoke.

“It was a boyfriend who thought of it.”

“What?”

“Filming.”

“Okay.” Thomas began to idly braid together two of Alexander’s strands of hair.

“He always did like using me.”

Thomas froze at that and stared at Alexander. Alexander seemed far away.

“He told me that he was filming them for himself. One day he said he had shown some of his friends and they were interested in seeing it filmed. I said I didn’t want it but he persuaded me.”

The beeper went off for the mac and cheese but Thomas ignored it.

“They laughed at me. I told them to leave and my boyfriend called me a prude.” Alexander stared straight ahead. “I dumped him and he left saying- saying I was just a whore and that was all I was useful for.” Alexander burst into tears and Thomas pulled him close quickly.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.” Thomas whispered.

“I- I avoided him but- the apartment cost so much and I- I started doing videos on my own.”

Thomas sighed and let his chin rest on Alexander’s head. “You have to understand, what I said in there, it’s not real. I don’t think your only worth is in sex. I don’t think that you’d be better as a decoration. Your mind is amazing and it’s what I love most about you.”

“I love your stupid fashion sense.” Alexander whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I dunno why.”

“Okay, well how about we go over there and get some food.”

“Don’t- don’t normally have food after sex.” Alexander muttered.

“You should.”

“Sometimes I throw it up. It might be gross.”

“Alexander, less than an hour ago I had my tongue in your ass. Now come on, I don’t want you to starve.”

Alexander smiled and hobbled over to the table. Thomas sucked in a breath as he saw how hard it was to walk normally for the man. His dick jumped in his pants but he shook his head. Alexander needed him.

The two ate in near silence and then Thomas half carried Alexander to bed. He slowly undressed the man and then undressed himself. They stared at each other as the moonlight came in through the window.

“What are we?” Alexander asked in a whisper. Thomas sighed.

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t hate you.”

“I don’t hate you either.”

“I think your politics are bad.”

“I think you’re arrogant.”

“I think you’re stuck up.”

“I think you’re prideful.”

“I think you’re pretentious.” Alexander spat out. He shifted as if to move away and paused as a bolt of pain went down his spine. “Did you really just use spit?”

“No. I had a bottle of lube in my pocket. But it made you feel like it, didn’t it?”

“I liked it when you bathed me.” Alexander admitted. “I liked it when you stroked my hair. And when you asked about my safe word every ten seconds.”

“I like it when you used them.” Thomas whispered, moving forwards. Alexander stared at him helplessly.

“I like thinking that people will know.” Alexander tilted his head so Alexander could see the marks he’d sucked onto Alexander’s neck. “I- I like knowing that I’m owned.”

“I like knowing that I can look after you.”

“So that’s it?” Alexander sounded disappointed. “Just sub/dom fuckbuddies?”

“Is that all you want?”

“I don’t know.” Alexander admitted. Thomas kissed him gently, the moonlight playing across his hair. He pulled back and smiled. Alexander felt his breath hitch at the pure adoration in Thomas’ eyes.

“Then we can work it out together.”

 


End file.
